the new world
by lycan god 9000
Summary: I made this my own creation i was inspried by underworld and certen manga


Chapter one

As I stood scanning the city on the main trade building the wind blowing through my hair moving it in to my right eye a voice said "Have you found it yet?"

Looking down at the shadowy figure on another building "No" I replied.

"What's the point of being an impure blood when you can't even use your own gifts" he muted to himself.

Glaring at him with my red eyes I shouted "I heard that Dayos"

"So you know how to use all your other sense yet can't use the most important" he said.

"I will kill you I'm trying my hardest" I said angrily.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" A voice said.

"Tell him to stop pressurising me Maria" I shouted in to my ear piece.

"OK just stop shouting Sara please you are giving me a headache" Maria said calmly.

"Dayos stop annoying her and let her concentrate" Maria said.

"Fine if it shuts you two up" Dayos said as if to mock the both of us.

I look back at the city "how long it will be dawn soon and I'm getting tired" he shouted

"Found it" I replied

"Great" he said loading his shotgun "let's go kill it" I jumped over to the same building then the both of us jumping off the building landing effortlessly and getting in to a parked car at the end of the ally way. I got in to the back seat were Maria was sitting "move over" I command

"Here" Maria said handing me two pistol "Special flare bullets" She added as I grabbed the guns "Thanks you Maria" I replied to her.

"So where is this place" Dayos added.

"Other side of town" I replied. "In an old apartment building"

"Can you give me an address" Dayos added

"No sorry" I replied looking down at my hands.

"But I can" Maria said smiling "granddos road number 45" she added while looking at her laptop.

"Let's go kill us a demon" he said with a grin.

"Here we are" Dayos exclaimed. I got out of the car followed by Dayos and Maria "What are you doing Maria?" Dayos said "getting ready to fight" She snapped back "but you're not a fighter" I replied she stared in to my eyes I quickly looked down "Let us handle this" Dayos said with a grin

"ALL BECAUE I'M A NORMAL VAMPIRE" she shouted I looked back up and hit her against the wall "do you think being a impure blood is easy the pain I feel every day the constant craving for blood"

"That enough let her go Sara" Dayos interrupted as I dropped her to the floor and I fell to the floor "I'm sorry Maria" I said to her as I started to cry

"I should be the one to apologize" She whispered to me I stood up and helped Maria up on her feet "Let's kill this thing" I announced

Chapter two

As I climbed the outside of the building Dayos was going up the stairs inside the building the higher we got the more apparent it became the stench of blood. It was strong that smell almost made me drool "Follow our noses to the killer" I laughed I got to a window coved in blood I smashed it open and jumped in to it then I felt something on my hand red liquid it dripped off my fingers on to my leather suit I tasted the liquid it was still warm as it when down my throat. "So you did come" a hollow voice exclaimed

"I can see in the dark I'm a vampire after all" I replied back as I did the creature came out of the shadows and I got a better look at the demon it was big had grey skin a pair of tusks bulky legs that looked like tree trunks Its right arm was a five fingered hand the left was a claw.

"So you're the one who has been killing all the humans you can get your hands on" I exclaimed as I looked around the room with all the blood and what was left of his victims "Today you die" he shouted as he ran at me I jumped out the way and looked back "dam were did he go" I thought "he doesn't know that I can see the near future" I laughed to myself as I did was not focusing and he fell from the roof and hit me I dropped both my pistol he had me pined to the floor I lied there with his claw on my neck "I know how to kill a vampire decapitation" he bellowed I closed my eyes when I heard shots then the door fell down "need help Sara" Dayos said as he shot the beast off me it jumped out the window and climbed up to the top of the building I picked up my pistols and jumped out the window and climb up.

When I got to the top I was shocked to see Maria in his hand "sorry" she said

"I have your friend" the beast Laughed

"And I have you" Dayos replied with his shotgun pointed at the beast it through Maria at Dayos and jumped to another building I quickly followed jumping over to the same building making sure my pistols were loaded the 

beast jumped on to another building then off the building in to the I jumped off the building in to a alley way and ran out in to the street and followed the beast I lost sight of "dam where did it go" I said out loud

"You lost it you are worthless" Dayos shouted into the head piece. I threw the head piece to the ground barley hearing their voices as I started to concentrate I close my eyes "found you" I thought I ran out in to the street in to another ally scaling the building to my right. The sun was rising I pushed on I'm so close I will kill that beast getting on top the building I got my guns out of my holders jumped to another building firing to shots in to a dark alley way hitting the beast then I jumping in to the alley.

Looking at the beast as it burned it attacked I shot it again "give up" I laughed it roared at that remark and charged putting my guns away I pulled my sword out and sliced off its claw it roared again in pain I laughed again "your find death funny you worst then me" the beast said in pain I laughed again

"So what if I do?" as cut its head off I laughed again and stared home the sun was in the sky "dam how do get back home this sucks" I looked around and saw a manhole at the end of the alley way pass the corpse of the beast the sun getting higher in the sky "I guess I will go in to the sewers" I thought.

Chapter 3

As I looked around and saw that I was ankle deep in who knows what "find Zan he take care of me for the day" I thought as I started walking down the canal when my cell phone started ringing I got it out and opened it "hello who is it?" I asked "thank heavens Sara your alive" Maria answered I replied "did you really think that I died" I could hear Dayos in the background.

"Were the hell are you?" Dayos asked I laughed and replied "I'm in the sewer"

"A suitable home for you SA" I hung up before he was finished I continued down the canal until I came to metal door and I knock on it "let me in mut" I commanded "so you can attack me again that's the point of the door" Zan shouted "is that any to speak to a friend" I laughed I punched the door putting a dent in it and then punched it again to make it fall over "why thank you Zan I would like to stay here for the day" I laughed as I walked in and sat on the chair and smiled at Zan "I don't know why even bother when it come to you"

Zan explained getting up I approached him and whispered in his ear "but that's why you like me" smiling at him "I know you like me and I know your other 

side as well" I explained "how do you know that?" he asked turn my back to him I told him "my eyes see all" then I felt a pain in my back I blacked out.

I awoke to see I was in a bed and saw Zan sitting at the end of the bed I sat up "your awake that's good" Zan smiled "my head what happened" I asked lying back down on the bed "you were questioning me if I liked you" he told me while looking away "you do don't you, you like me right?" I asked he replied "I do but who made you act all weird?" he asked I thought back "it all started when I killed that beast" I replied "but you're ok now right?" he asked I got up and hugged him "thank you" I said I was incredibly drowse looking in to his eyes "I smell it you need blood don't you" he said getting up "we need to get you home" he exclaimed I lied back down and asked "would you like to live with us?"

"Why?" he asked looking at me and awaited my response "well I destroyed your door and you live in the sewers I just was thinking we have the room" I told him sitting down next to me he replied "I'd love to now let's get to the mansion I was extremely happy with his answer. He packed a couple of things and came back in to the room with a cup "here drink" taking the cup and telling him "I don't know why a werewolf would have blood but I don't care" he replied "it's my blood" I threw the cup at the wall and told him "I never drink the blood of a friend never" getting up and getting my leather coat he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back and looked in to my eyes "your two weak if were attacked you won't stand a chance" he told me I replied "I will be aright" "ok but tell me when you fell weaker ok" he said "deal I just need to make a phone call ok" "fine" he replied I took out my phone and dialled some numbers "hello" a voice said I replied "Dayos 2 hour's west train station me and a friend ok" I hung up "let's go then" Zan said

Chapter 4

One hour in to our trip in the sewers my phone started to ring "You're still in the sewers right?" he asked "yes why?" I answered Dayos replied "then who am I looking at?" confused I asked "you're kidding me right? " he hung up and I got a picture sent to my phone I was stunned it was like looking in a mirror I rang Dayos "we will be there in half an hour" then I heard gun shots behind me three men standing behind me the one in the amour said "the mistress has been looking for you Sara" I put the phone against my ear and said "make that 

40 minutes" I said to Dayos and I hung up Zan pushed me behind him and said "stay behind me" he looked at the men they asked Zan "why even protect trash?" Zan smiled and replied "say that to my face" the men were offended by this and shouted "then we will kill you" I started to laugh "what's so funny?" I replied "you came to capture me but there is one thing you must know" they asked "what's that?" I answered "Zan" Zan howled they exclaimed "werewolf" I replied as I pulled my gun out and shooting all three of them in the head "correct" a man came running down the canal "are you all right" the man said I blacked out again.

I woke up in my room with Zan sitting on a chair "oh my god we thought we lost you" he exclaimed he gave me a cup and said "don't worry it's not my blood" I sat up and drank the blood and I looked at him he smiled and said "you are beautiful you know" I got out of the bed and help him out of the chair I smiled at him and walk out of the room and went down the corridor to Dayos room and asked "were the man in the sewers when I blacked out?" he replied "yes" I walked out of his room and ran in to Maria she hugged me and said "your awake" I turned around to see Zan looking out of the window he shut the curtains and walked up to me and said to me "I found your double" "what?" I asked I ran out in to the main entrance of the mansion and hid behind a pillar near the main stairs the door open and girl and a hooded man walk in the girl yelled out "where are you big sis I just want to have some fun" the girl look around and focused on one pillar she pulled out two pistols and opened fired Dayos came running he jumped off the second floor and landed in front of the twin he asked "who are you?" she replied "Fiona Sara's younger twin sister"


End file.
